Bullet proof? I wish Continued!
by Jilli11
Summary: Paula left their lives,and Stuart, and most of Murdoc behind. But for how long? Continuation of bullet proof I wish, First Story! Go read that story by Ninirue2, she is a awesome writer BTW.
1. Chapter 1

Bullet proof? Nope. Not even close. Now Murdoc, tthat's a diferent story all toghether. He always stood straight, the apidemy of comfidence, force to be recond with. He always had a Devil-may-care attitude that made sense with his satanism. I knew he was no-good from the way he talked, the way he walked, and just the general matter that was Murdoc Nicolas. Maybe that was what drew me to him, his bad ass nature. He was probably into me for a quick lay. Bad, BAD idea. Not only was I dating his singer, and I was the guitarist, but I had made a promise to Stuart, or 2d, as everyone knew him. I had said I would never leave or cheat on him. I guess I had Broke both of those promises within a 24 hour period. Plus I had slept with his supposed "best mate." Not that Stuart didn't know that of course. All these thought swirld threw my head as I walked towards the local Pub. I needed a drink, or 2,or 3... I had plans to get completely shit faced, and forget about Russel, 2d, and most of all that stupid bastard Murdoc. What I found there shouldn't have supprised me, seeing it in hinge sight. "Murdoc?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, owww! That hurts!" I groaned. Stupid nose. Stupid Whore. Stupid Russel. Stupid 2d. Stupid WORLD. Oww. My nose. I need a drink. Natures best medicine. Ya, I could go for some shots. And Whiskey. Local pub, here I come.

/

"Murdoc? The hell are you' doin' 'ere? Oh, you can' just leave me in peace, is tha' it?" Wow is this bird really that conceded? Sweet satan. I gestured to the bartender, and he imeadiatly brought me a scotch. My usual. I sat few seats from Paula. She kept looking at me, it was kinda freaking me out. I finally snapped. " The 'ell you lookin' at, slut?" She reddened at the insult, but came fighting. " A gigantic freak show, Muds." I hissed, using my tongue to freak her out. Girls got good comebacks, I'll give her that. Like I said, she's a good lay, just too big a mouth. Ha, she was a good lay. I'll admit, one of my best. Paula looked at me, and scooted a stool closer to me. "I met wha' I said. I do feel something fo' you. I know you feel the same..." That's when I cut her off. "How do you know? I could be just mind-fucking you." "But your not. You know, Muds, you are a pretty easy person to read. I see the passion in your eyes." I just looked at her. Was I really that open? Wow. I really need to work on that. " You caught me. Lets toast. To our stupid feelings." She smiled, and raised her glass.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Murdoc, how's the nose?" She frowns, then starts poking at it. 'Ow, that hurts!' I thought, hissing. She retreated her finger, and tipped back another shot. I sloshed around my whiskey, thinking of a conversation starter. but, really, what do you say to the person who you just admitted feelings for,especially if you had just slept with that person, and you were a satanist womanizer with a skill at messing up shit? Good question.

I noticed she had gone back to her apartment, and had gotten a change of clothes. They weren't too slutty, a little revealing, sure. It was a neon purple pair of daisy dukes, but with hot pink leggings underneath. The shirt? A Black Blood on the Dance Floor shirt. Shoes? Knee-high black Leather boots, that I'm pretty sure 2D gave her. She had taken off the promise ring he gave her, which I was secretly glad for.

Her hair was down, chestnut curls cascading down her shoulders. Quiet a pretty female, if you ask me.

"So, Paula, what are we gonna do?" I question. She frowns, and shrugs her shoulders. Now, I'm not a man of many words, (Romantically, anyway) The farthest I'd gone with feelings on a bird, was "Hey, nice tits."

So these stupid feelings were... Unexpected. Not necessarily bad, but confusing.

"I don't really know, Muds. Maybe we can go someplace... Less public? And talk this through?" I nodded, and slammed down 20 pounds.{An: I'm American, so I don't really know about pounds, so I'm just guessing that's equivalent to $20.} And walked out, to Paula's apartment.

{An: Ok! First person to review gets... Internet sandwiches! Aren't you drooling, just thinking of all those sandwiches?

I shall post on the 8th, M'kay, so stay away from drugs till then, drugs are bad, M'kay?


	4. Chapter 4

AN} Sorry, late post kinda, haha. I went to a friends house, it was fun, I forgot to post all the documents I had been supposed to write, you know, that Junkers.

Paula's POV.

We drove back to my apartment, which I realized Murdoc had never been before. Really, what was the point, him coming to my home? I had spent my time at Kong, only coming to and having a apartment, to A) Rely on if the band didn't work out,(Good idea on my part, if I might add,) and to store all my shit.

He got out of the drivers seat, and took my hand. What the ell? Murdoc never made physical contact, other than for shags, and let alone, not SWEET moments. But here we were, sitting in my driveway, holding hands, not having sex, or making out, or anything of that sort.

It was... Unexpected. The good type.

I kissed his rough cheek, and jumped out of the car. He grunted at my ruining of the moment.

He followed me towards the porch, where I yanked out my keys outta my pocket. The keychain with a picture of my mom's grave always made me sad, so I didn't know why I didn't just take it off. Wow, I'm getting really sidetracked.

I shoved the key into the Lock, twisted it, and walked though the hallway, Murdoc trailing after.

It was a nice apartment, I'll admit proudly. Definitely my type. The whole area was 2 bedrooms, one and a half bathes, mine being at the far end of the house. The one door closest to the front porch was my guest room, usualy for my niece. She would come stay at least ten times a summer, and I adored the 6 year old.

Murdoc was admiring the nice navy blue walls, and my kitchen was relatively bare. Most of my stuff was at Kong. Just a Coffee maker, some pans, a couple wine and plastic glasses, and a bowl or two, as well as like, three plates.

I had gotten around to stocking up on food, though. Instant stuff, like canned soup, and fresh vegetables and fruits. "Oi, Muds, you hungry, love?" I called to him, when I told him to sit and watch the telly in the living room. "Umm, ya, if you wouldn't mind..." He said.

I got to work on my famous, and quick, Alfredo. 'This would go great with some wine...' I thought, mixing the pasta and cream sauce. I had also splurged on some wine, like 6 bottles, hey, they were on sale!

In about 20 minutes, I called to Murdoc, I couldn't carry all this food by myself. Well, I COULD, but what's the fun in not making Murdoc lug his lazy arse to the kitchen?

"Muds, what type of wine do you want with your Pasta?" I questioned.

"Umm... What do you got?" He cocked his head to the side.

I dug in the wine cooler, grabbing my two favorites. Moscoto and Barefoot Red. Murdoc chose the later, I popped the cork, and we had a meal.

The conversation was slim, but it was not awkward. It was comfortable, both of us enjoying the food. We finished a total of 2 glasses of wine each, and when we were done, I pulled out my icecream cake, it had been my birthday a couple days ago, and I'd came home to celebrate with Stuart.

We ate practically half of the cake, laughing and joking in between bites. This was a side to Murdoc Nicclas I'd never seen. I loved it.

AN} Please review, please? This story means ablob to me.

Ps) I don't know when Paula's actual birthday is, so... Ya.

PPS~. I should do a disclaimer. I obviously don't own Gorillaz, just this story and a pair of their Converse.

I Plan to post on Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

AN)3 OMG I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO FORGET THIS STORY I SWEAR ON MY FAVORITE COFFEE CUP!

I promise to post more often. Just forgot some ideas. Anyway... If you want to beta, anyone, I am soo open to ideas/helpers.)3

Murdoc's POV.

"Paula, love, I'm so sorry to say, but I have to go, it's 10 oc' and Russel and Faceache are probably wondering where I am." I frowned.

I really didn't want to leave, but, well.

"Oh,oh, ok. Well... Now you now where I live. Visit me as often as you want, love. Now get out you old twit." I growled. She just laughed.

SHE FUCKING LAUGHED.

Whatever.

I grabbed my jacket and headed towards her door. The spunky Brunette following suit. She opened the front door, and I walked out. It was cold as hell. She stood there, the door open, freezing up her apartment. "Paula, go back inside." She shook her head. No?! "Why not?" She pointed to her cheek. A goodbye kiss?

Fuck it.

I kissed her cheek gently.

Then I grabbed her chin and smashed my lips forcefully against hers.

That caught her off guard.

But her lips were so... Perfect. Smooth but not silk. Plump but not overpoweringly so. She smelled amazing. Like honey and flowers.

I liked it.

I felt her arms slid around my waist, and I moved mine to her shoulders, bringing her closer.

The kiss was full of passion and desire. Lust and... Love? Maybe.


End file.
